Zeigen, was ich nicht sagen kann OneShot
by Gurkiball
Summary: James und Lily sind die besten Freunde. Doch plötzlich überschreitet James die Grenzen zwischen ihrer Freundschaft. Wie wird Lily reagiern?


Zeigen, was ich nicht sagen kann

"James, was macht du da?", sagte ich, als ich sah, wie er sich mir näherte. Sein heißer Atem traf auf mein Gesicht und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Aber ich durfte keine Gänsehaut bekommen, es war nicht richtig. James war mein Freund, mein bester Freund. Und das, was er gerade tat, gehörte eindeutig nicht mehr zu den Dingen, die beste Freunde normalerweise miteinander taten. Ich schaute ihn verwirrt an. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen blickten durch seine Brille in meine. Man hätte meinen können, dass er schöne Augen hatte, aber nicht, wenn sie so nah waren, dass man schon die Wimpern um sie herum zählen konnte. Hier war für mich die Grenze überschritten.

Was hatte dieser Junge bloß vor? Doch nicht etwa...? Nein, das würde er nicht tun. Ich hatte ihm schon vor langer Zeit klargemacht, dass bei uns nicht mehr als eine Freundschaft laufen würde.

Seitdem wir so gut befreundet waren, hatte er mich auch nicht mehr nach einem Date gefragt, was mich ziemlich freute. Denn das würde unsere Freundschaft nur erschweren. Und das musste wirklich nicht sein. Ich mochte James Potter sehr und würde ihn schrecklich vermissen, wenn ich keine Zeit mehr mit ihm verbringen könnte, da war ich mir sicher.

"Lily, ich -", setzte er an. Ich wartete auf den Rest, doch er schien in Gedanken zu sein.

"Ja?"

Er schaute mir direkt in die Augen. Es war ein Blick, den ich noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. Seine Augen glitzerten ungewöhnlich und glänzten so merkwürdig. Ich wandte meinen Blick von seinen Augen und widmete mich seinem Gesicht. Er sah aus, als fühlte er sich unwohl in seiner Haut. Durch seinen leicht geöffneten Mund atmete er in unregelmäßigen Zügen ein und aus, wobei mich beim Ausatmen immer ein angenehmer Windhauch traf.

So verzweifelt hatte ich James noch nicht erlebt. Was war los mit ihm? Was hatte ihn so verwirrt? Oder war er überhaupt nicht verwirrt? Das Glitzern in seinen Augen kam mir verdächtig bekannt vor. Genau so sahen die verflossenen Liebschaften von Sirius aus, wenn sie kurz davor standen, sich mir in die Arme zu werfen und unaufhörlich zu weinen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich so fühlte. Ich wollte wieder sein strahlendes Lächeln sehen, was mich, egal wie schlecht es mir ging, immer so glücklich machte.

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie er mit seinen Händen nach meinen griff und sie mit seinen Fingern umschloss. Er hob die verschlungenen Hände und wandte seinen Blick von meinen Augen auf unsere Hände. An sich war es normal, dass James ab und zu meine Hand nahm. Aber diese Geste in dieser Situation, die mir so eigenartig vorkam, machte es nicht mehr normal. Es hatte ein anderes Gewicht.

Nie zuvor hatte ich James so fertig gesehen. Ich kannte ihn stets als den immer zu gut gelaunten James. Er sprach nicht gern über seine Gefühle, doch damit hatte ich mich abgefunden. Er war eben ein typischer Mann... Junge. Aber diese Verletztheit in seinem Blick ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er brachte mich so durcheinander, dass ich nicht wusste, wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Eine Situation, in der James völlig aufgelöst zu mir kam und ich ihn danach tröstete, hatte es nie gegeben. Wie sollte ich da richtig reagieren?

"Oh man." Er seufzte.

"James, was hast du?" Mir fiel nichts besseres ein. Im Trösten war ich wirklich nicht gut und schon gar nicht im Trösten von Jungs. Das war bei mir noch nie vorgekommen. Aber es musste doch etwas geben, um die Schmerzen von ihm zu nehmen. Denn er hatte Schmerzen, das konnte ich ihm ansehen und davon wollte ich ihn befreien. Ich wollte nicht, dass er litt.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll." Ich nahm die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme wahr, ich verspürte ein Ziehen an meinem Herzen. Es brach mir das Herz, James in so einem Zustand zu sehen.

"Was möchtest du mir sagen?" Ich blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Doch er schwieg und kniff die Lippen zu einer strengen Linie zusammen. Er schaute weg und überlegte. Ich wartete.

"Ich denke, es dir zu zeigen wäre einfacher", sagte er nach einer Weile.

"Dann zeig es mir!", forderte ich ihn auf. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen. Hätte ich das lieber nicht sagen sollen? Mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass ich es später bereuen würde. Er schaute mich wieder mit diesem eigenartigen Blick an, der mir so unbekannt war.

"Okay", sagte er jetzt mit fester Stimme. Er klang entschlossen.

"Du musst aber deine Augen schließen." Meine Augen schließen? Aber..

"Aber dann kann ich doch nichts mehr sehen", versuchte ich ihm zu erklären. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wie wollte er mir etwas zeigen, wenn ich nichts sehen konnte? Ein unangenehmes Gefühl überkam mich. Das alles hier verlief ganz und gar nicht so, wie es mir ausgemalt hatte. Ich dachte, er würde in Tränen ausbrechen, sich mir in die Arme werfen und endlich beginnen mir von seinem Problem zu erzählen, die ihn fast erdrückten, während ich völlig aufgelöst zu nichts anderem im Stande wäre, als ihm über den Rücken zu streichen. Doch mit meiner Vermutung lag ich wohl falsch. James klang überhaupt nicht mehr traurig. Er sah eher so aus, als wäre er bereit in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Doch um welche Art von Schlacht es ihm ging, wollte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht wissen. Ich wollte von alldem nichts mehr wissen.

Statt zu antworten, gab er meine Hände frei und legte seine leicht mit den Fingerspitzen auf meine Augen und verdeckte mir die Sicht. Dort ließ er seine Hände für einen Augenblick ruhen. In der Dunkelheit spürte ich seine Gegenwart so intensiv wie noch nie zuvor. Unter seine Fingern musste er spüren, wie meine Augenlider verrückt spielten. Ich hielt das nicht mehr aus.

"Hast du sie geschlossen?", fragte er.

Ich nickte, zu mehr war ich nicht fähig. Ich stand da, wie zu einer Statue erstarrt, konnte nichts mehr sagen und nichts mehr sehen. Langsam streiften seine Fingerspitzen vorsichtig von meinen Augenlidern über meine glühenden Wangen, bis runter zum Kinn, wo sie dann ins Leere fielen. Was war das? Ich fühlte mich so allein, nachdem er mich nicht mehr berührte. Doch kurz danach spürte ich seine warmen Hände wieder in meinen. Er drückte sie sanft und strich über meinen Handrücken. Nein, ich war nicht allein, James Potter stand mir gegenüber. Ich war mir seiner Nähe so bewusst, dass... dass mein Körper plötzlich anfing zu beben. War er der Grund, wieso mir das Pochen meines Herzens immer lauter in meinen Ohren klang, so dass er es mit Sicherheit auch hören konnte? Quatsch, James doch nicht. Er fing an meine Hände fester zu drücken. Erst in diesem Moment bemerkte ich, wie stark sie zitterten. Aber mir war doch nicht kalt. Wieso zitterten sie? Ich wurde nicht schlau aus mir. Von meinen Händen floss eine wohlige Wärme durch meinen ganzen Körper. Ich konnte mir das Zittern nicht erklären. Was passierte hier gerade? Die Dunkelheit um mich herum und nicht zu wissen was kam, brachte mich um den Verstand. Obwohl... vielleicht wusste ich doch, was mich erwartete. Genau das, was ich nicht wollte, oder wollte ich doch? Ich war eindeutig durcheinander. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit versucht, mir diese Tatsache nicht einzugestehen, aber ich wusste ganz genau, was im Moment ablief. Was James wollte, war mir klar. Aber was ich wollte, konnte ich noch nicht sagen. Ich brauchte Zeit, um das alles noch mal zu überdenken. Zeit, die er mir nicht gab.

"Vertrau mir", flüstere er leise. Er versuchte mich zu beruhigen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Ich-war-nicht-mehr-ich-selbst... irgendwie. Wie wollte er mich da beruhigen?

"James, was hast du vor?", fragte ich ängstlich. Mein Körper glühte vor Spannung, oder war es Angst? Ich wusste es nicht, aber eines konnte ich ganz gewiss sagen: Ich wollte weg. So weit weg, wie es mir nur möglich war. Denn ich wollte nicht hören und auch nicht gezeigt bekommen, was er mir verständlich machen wollte. Nicht jetzt, noch nicht. Das ganze fing schon falsch an, und es würde gewiss auch falsch enden. Und enden würde es dann für immer.

"Dir zeigen, was ich nicht sagen kann", antwortete James schlicht.

Ich kniff meine Augen fest zusammen und hielt den Atem an, gespannt darauf, was passieren würde. Aber es geschah nichts. Ich hatte nicht den Mut, meine Augen zu öffnen und ihn anzusehen, nachdem mir klar geworden war, worum es hier ging. Was für ein Feigling ich doch war. Ich glaubte nicht zu wissen, was ich wollte, aber tief in mir wusste ich die Wahrheit. Die Wahrheit, endlich einzusehen, was ich seit langem ignoriert hatte... dass ich jede einzelne Wimper um James' Augen zählen wollte.

"Zeig's mir", flüsterte ich.


End file.
